Heretofore there have been a number of efforts made to provide various types of toe stops on roller skates. These toe stops are present on the roller skates to aid the skater in stopping and maintaining control of the skating action. A relatively large number of various types of patented toe stops have been provided heretofore, as represented by the structures shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,180,651; 3,112,120 and 3,773,339.
A number of these toe stops have functioned fairly effectively for the intended purposes, but the toe stops may be worn away quickly, or to be pulled off of its mounting means because of the relatively high stresses set up on the toe stops when in use. These stops, which normally are made from some type of a tough, durable plastic material, such as artificial or natural rubbers or synthetic plastic materials, do have a useful life in combination with a roller skate for providing braking action for the skater but a more durable unit would be very desirable.
If the plastic stop member does get disengaged from the skate, then the mounting structure for the toe stop is exposed, and it may damage the skating surface and/or it may make it difficult for the skater to maintain effective control of his skating speed and motions.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved, durable toe stop structure for a roller skate, and wherein the toe stop is operatively positioned on the skate and held against rotation by a secondary securing member operatively extending between the toe stop and the skate plate.
Another object of the invention is to use a conventional mounting system for positioning a toe stop onto a skate plate, and to add thereto a lock or anchor pin that is embedded at one end in the toe stop and protrudes therefrom towards the skate plate, which has a recess or aperture therein for receiving the protruding pin to operatively position the toe stop in engagement with the skate plate and aid in transmitting braking torque forces applied to the toe stop to the skate plate.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved toe stop which has a good service life and which can be mounted upon existing roller skates with a minimum of change thereto, and which toe stop may have a variety of arcuately adjustable positions around its mounting means to aid in distributing wear around the toe stop when in use.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.
When referring to corresponding members shown in the drawings, and referred to in the specification, corresponding numerals are used to facilitate comparison therebetween.